michaelveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ostin Liss
Ostin Liss is a 15 year old living in the state of Idaho. He is an only child living with his mother and father. He attends Meridian High School. His best friend is a boy named Michael Vey. Him and Michael live close together. Ostin is very smart, but he has been described as being fat. SKILLS: Ostin is considered a genius by everyone. It is said he has a GPA of 4.00 but only because it doesn't go any higher. He is immune to the Elgen's electric attacks as he is not an electric child and he is a master strategist, able to create plans in short amounts of time. PERSONALITY Ostin is cheery and intelligent, usually the first to explain something and the last to finish. He often won't tell the answer to something but rather how he got to the answer and THEN the answer. He tends to think logically rather than emotionally like Michael and this leads him to feel down about himself when his decisions prove to be wrong. APPEARANCE Ostin is described as being husky with glasses. PRISONER OF CELL 25 Ostin is revealed as Michael's best friend and one of the few people other than Michael and his mother to know about Michael's powers. He suggests measuring how strong Michael's electricity is and this leads to Mrs. Vey discovering that Ostin knows. Afterwards when the Elgen attack and get his mother, Ostin joins Michael Vey, Jack and Wade along for the ride to go get her, however they end up getting caught and separated. It is revealed that Ostin was thrown in the same cell as Ian, McKenna, Abigail and Taylor. They are rescued days later by Michael and Ostin comes up with a plan to escape by counting down the guards as they escape. He is the only one immune to Nichelle's attacks and he manages to cut a wire, give it to Michael and give him a supercharge of energy for them to escape the Elgen along with several others: Zeus, McKenna, Abigail, Grace, Jack, Wade and Ian MICHAEL VEY 2: RISE OF THE ELGEN The sequel takes place immediately after the second book. The Electroclan is returning from their trip to go home and then they discover Ostin's home has been ransacked and his parents are gone and Jack's house has burned down. They retreat to Jacks's sisters salon, moments later Michael gets a phone call from the Voice and they flee from three Elgen cars but the third one explodes for no confirmed reason and everyone dies They stay with Jack and Wade's friend Mitchell during which the kids discover Jack and Wade have tracking devices in their arms. After disposing of the tracking devices the kids are nearly caught by Elgen guards. Grace unloads the information she gathered in Book 1 and Ostin spends all night discovering the Elgen's new plan: superpowered rats and he discovers where Michael's mother is being held. After training for weeks they then ride out to Peru to find her after surrendering Grace to the Voice. After a long, nearly deadly trek through the jungle they come upon the Elgen compound where the group manages to commandeer several guard outfits and sneak into the compound. They locate Mrs. Vey and prepare to escape only to be revealed that Dr. Hatch has trapped them. They manage to escape but Ostin leaves Michael behind at his word. Upon finding out this Jack and Taylor yell at Ostin causing him to leave the group and McKenna to go after him. After sharing a tender moment the kids think of a plan to get Michael. Taylor telepathically tells Michael how to escape the bowl. The novel ends with the kids not knowing where Michael is. Category:Electroclan Category:Character